particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Arakhim
The Kingdom of Arakhim (Kathuran: ܡܠܟܘܬܐ ܕܒܝܬ ܐܘܪܗܝ Malkūṯā d-Bayt ʿAraḥ) was a Kathuran-speaking kingdom in the Middle Ages, ruling over the territory of the Barmenian provinces of Arakhim and Kathuristan. The Kingdom was founded in 1154 after the fall of the Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu, and was one of the early opponents of the rise of the Ahmadi Caliphate. Enjoying strong support from Cildania, the Kingdom of Arakhim resisted conquest until 1435, when it fell to Caliphal armies. The Barmenian Apostolic Church has its roots in the state church of the Kingdom of Arakhim. History The Kathuran people, inhabiting Arakhim and the island of Kathuristan, and one of the many Qedarite (Semitic) groups, had in time become distinct from other Qedarites in terms of language and customs. The Kathuran language is a Western Qedarite language, closely related to Yeudi and Cildanian. Beginning with the 8th century, most Kathurans converted to Hosianism under the Eastern Patriarchal variety. In the 10th century Arakhim was brought under the rule of the Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu, founded in 908 under Yeudi King Ishmael I. Although the Sacred Monarchy was a Yeudi theocracy, other religions were practiced relatively freely, and Kathuran Hosianism even thrived, as Kathuran missionaries spread Eastern Patriarchalism to Cildania, Badara, and among the Irkawan and Mallan minorities in the Augustan Empire. When Yeudi King Ezekiel IV was killed in 1154, the Sacred Monarchy was plunged into chaos. The various tribes under Beiteynuese rule each seized an area of the nation and proclaimed themselves as rulers of it. When news of the death of Ezekiel and of the subsequent sacking of Bira reached Arakhim, Abgar bar Bakru, a local Kathuran noble, proclaimed himself independent from the Sacred Monarchy, and was crowned by the Patriarch of Kathura as King of Arakhim. The Kingdom of Arakhim was thus founded, and the Barmenian Patriarchal Church was declared its state religion. Under Abgar and his successors the Kingdom would expand greatly. In 1165 the island of Kathuristan, the official see of the Patriarch of Kathura, was conquered from the Khanate of the Banster, and by the end of the 12th century Arakhim controlled around half of Barmenia. The Kingdom also had very close relations with the other Eastern Patriarchal polities, especially the Cildanian Principality of Ylrith, to which Arakhim also had dynastic ties. The Kingdom would however soon come under attack. In 1186 a new religion was founded to the West of Arakhim, namely Ahmadism. Expanding rapidly under Prophet Ahmad and his Successors, the Ahmadi Empire tried numerous times to conquer the Kingdom of Arakhim and unite Barmenia. The Kingdom successfully resisted conquest, partially due to strong support from Ylrith and other Cildanian principalities; conflict with the Caliphate would however mark the remainder of Arakhim's history. The Kingdom of Arakhim finally fell to the Caliphal armies in 1435, and in 1437 the Caliphate decided to punish Ylrith for its supporting Arakhim. Allied with all the other Cildanian principalities, Ylrith defeated the Caliphal army, marking the beginning of the collapse of the Caliphate. Category:BarmenistanCategory:HistoryCategory:History of Majatra